Mots à mon amour
by Mlle Elea
Summary: Ginny restée seule à Poudlard écrit une lettre à Harry parti chercher les Horcruxes.


Bonjour.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit n'est ce pas? Plus le temps. Mais je m'y suis remis grâce à ma bêta préférée, j'ai nommé** Miss de Lune**. Merci à elle. Je vous laisse lire et commenter à la fin si ça vous à plus.

A bientôt j'espère.

Eléa

* * *

**Mots pour un amour trop loin de moi**

J'veux bien t'aimer mais comment est-ce  
Que j'peux t'aimer si j'te vois pas  
J'veux bien t'aimer toute chaste ou presque  
Comme les curés qui s'marient pas  
Les soeurs cloîtrées qui se préservent  
Pour un bon vieux dieu qui se cache  
J'veux bien t'aimer bien sûr j'en rêve  
Mais comment veux-tu que ça marche

Mon cœur est dans un état assez invraisemblable… Tu es loin de moi. Tu es parti trouver les Horcruxes et moi je suis coincée à Poudlard. Je t'aime de loin, tu sais. Enfin j'essaie. Aimer, avec la distance, c'est dur. J'ai l'impression tu vois d'être comme une bonne sœur. J'aime quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir. Je ne peux pas aller te chercher car c'est trop dangereux. Et parfois, j'ai peur que notre amour ne survive pas à la distance. Surtout quand tous autour de moi me disent « Comment veux-tu que ça marche ? ». Je te pose également la question.

J'veux bien me moquer du proverbe  
Qui dit " loin des yeux, loin du coeur "  
Dire que c'est faux que c'est acerbe  
Que c'est exprès pour nous faire peur  
J'veux bien m'endormir chaque soir  
En m'blottissant contre personne  
Avec ton corps dans ma mémoire  
Comme une mère-grand qui pleure son homme

A ces gens, j'ai pris l'habitude de dire que je ne croyais pas au proverbe : « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. » Je leur dis que c'est juste fait pour faire peur aux couples. Le soir, je me sens seule. J'aimerais m'endormir dans tes bras, sentir une chaleur humaine contre moi, ton corps contre le mien. Je te cherche mais il n'y a personne, comme une grand-mère qui vient de perdre son mari. Je suis terriblement seule dans ce grand lit froid…

J'veux bien t'aimer même jusqu'à croire  
Aux éventuels avantages  
De mélanger nos deux histoires  
En perpétuel décalage  
J'veux bien forcer tous ces hasards  
Qui r'fusent de jouer en notre faveur  
Et puis gagner la chance de t'voir  
Deux petites journées ou deux petites heures.

J'essaie de croire qu'on a une raison d'être ensemble, qu'il y a quand même des avantages, même si on est loin l'un de l'autre en permanence, même s'il y a un énorme décalage entre nos deux vies. Tu passes ton temps à risquer ta vie contre Voldemort. Chaque année, tu menaces de mourir. Quel contraste avec ma vie si calme et si rangée. Tu as une mission tellement lourde à porter, mais je continue d'y croire et je profite du peu d'instant que nous laisse Voldemort pour être avec toi. Les hasards ne sont jamais en notre faveur mais si je peux te voir deux jours ou même deux heures, j'en serais très heureuse.

J'veux bien t'aimer mais comment est-ce  
Que je peux t'aimer si j'suis pas là  
Pour t'envelopper de ma tendresse  
Et t'consoler si ça va pas  
Oui je veux bien t'aimer de loin  
Le coeur tout plein de ton grand vide  
T'aimer d'amour et de chagrin  
T'aimer pour rien les yeux humides

Je veux bien essayer d'y croire. Mais comment ? Tu es tout seul. Et même si je pense à toi tout le temps, je suis inutile. Je ne peux pas être à tes cotés pour te soutenir. Si tu pleures, je ne pourrai pas te consoler. Mon cœur est rempli par ton absence, qui me pèse de plus en plus chaque jour. Certains soirs, je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes. Je me sens seule sans toi, sans ta présence. Je ne peux pas te serrer contre moi, le soir, avant de dormir. Mais avec mes yeux humides et mon cœur, je continue de t'aimer même de très loin.

J'veux bien t'aimer mais pour être franche  
J'suis pas solide si j'te vois pas  
J'suis comme aveugle sans canne blanche  
Ni chien-guide et sans ton bras  
Pour traverser cette rue-là  
Que l'on appelle l'océan  
Pour traverser mais jusqu'à toi  
Y'a pas d'arc-en-ciel assez grand

Je voudrais te rejoindre, tu sais. Même si c'est loin, même si c'est dangereux la où tu es. Sans toi, je ne peux pas avancer. Je fais du surplace ne sachant où aller. Tu me guides. Ta présence me fait avancer. Un océan nous sépare. Peut-être même plus. Je ne sais pas où tu es. Qui sait où sont cachés les Horcruxes ? Sur notre territoire d'Angleterre ou ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas de moyen de te rejoindre. Je ne sais pas où tu es. Personne ne le sait d'ailleurs. Alors, le soir, dans mes rêves, un arc-en-ciel m'emmène jusqu'à toi. Mais ce ne sont que mes rêves. Aucun arc-en-ciel n'est assez grand.

J'veux bien t'aimer bien entendu  
De toute façon est-ce que j'ai le choix  
Je suis piégée je suis perdue  
Je tourne en rond je t'aime déjà  
Même si je sens que je m'éreinte  
A te chercher les bras tendus  
Dans cet effrayant labyrinthe  
Trop compliqué et trop tordu

Mais le choix de t'aimer ou pas ne m'appartient pas. Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Et, quoi que je fasse, même si je fuis, mon cœur me rattrape toujours. C'est usant de t'aimer, tu sais, mon amour. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un labyrinthe dont je ne pourrai jamais trouver la sortie. C'est trop compliqué, trop tordu. Je suis piégée par l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Il est tellement puissant, tellement violent. Je ne peux y échapper. Je ne veux pas y échapper. Je veux t'aimer.

Je vais t'aimer même si tout ça  
C'est sans issue c'est impossible  
Et j'y croirai comme d'autres croient  
Au petit Jésus et à la Bible  
Je sais pas encore comment est-ce  
Que j'vais t'aimer si j'te vois pas  
Mais j'vais t'aimer c'est une promesse  
Est-ce que t'entends c'que j'te dis là ?!  
Je vais t'aimer !

Je vais t'aimer Harry. N'en doute jamais. Notre amour est impossible, dans la situation actuelle. Voldemort veut ta peau. Tu risques de mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Je tremble d'entendre cette annonce. Mais je crois en toi. Je crois en nous. Je pense qu'un jour, on pourra se retrouver et vivre ensemble. Je vais continuer à t'aimer, même si ton absence me pèse. Je te le promets, Harry, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je te le dis. Non, je te le hurle pour que tu m'entendes de là où tu es. Je vais t'aimer Harry…

Je vais t'aimer...


End file.
